Grey's Anatomy - Haydin Felan
This has been my all time favorite show ever since it came out. This show has constantly kept me interested with all the different doctors that are trying to maintain there work, yet also personal lives and relationships with their fellow co-workers. It was very interesting to see how the show played out, and to see how Shona Rhimes the series creator, created each character so perfectly. She did an absolutely amazing job, casting each person in the show. I don't think I was ever bored watching any episode from any season except for the way the season 11 finale ended. This was actually the episode that made me stop watching the series, because of the way it ended. All 11 seasons of the show the two main characters were Meredith Grey, and Derek Shepard who show the most intense, endearing, passionate love throughout the whole series. They really are the definition of true love, and you just can't help but fall in love with them as a couple because of how much they love each other. They ended up getting married and had two children. Episode 21, season 11 Derek unfortunately passed away due to an intense car accident. The whole entire show revolved around Derek and Meredith, and now he was dead. Instead of killing Derek off (due to Patrick Dempsey, Dereks character having to leave the show because of personal reasons) I would have much rather have seen the season end with Derek getting a once in a lifetime job opportunity and accepting, move away while Meredith stayed back with the children due to them being young and already in school etc. As awful as it would have been if Derek had to move away from his family, killing him off and completely removing him from the show, changed the whole entire show. The next film I picked was the movie Titanic. This movie is a portrayal of the real story of the "Unsinkable Ship" that unfortunately ended up sinking in April of 1912. Behind the true story of it all is a lot of Hollywood. The two main characters of this film were Jack Dawson (19 years old) and Rose Dewitt Bukater (17 years old). This movie shows the intense love between the two, although Rose is set out to marry her rich fiancé Caledon Hockey. Rose feels helpless and trapped by her situation and scary enough, brings herself to the aft deck of the boat where she was planning to commit suicide until rescued by Jack Dawson. After the rescue, the love between these two just takes off and towards the end of the movie after all of there adventures, he is someone she plans to spend the rest of her life with despite him being part of the third-class and her being apart of first class. As the Titanic journeys across the Atlantic Ocean, it ends up hitting an iceberg, putting a giant hole into the side of the boat. Because of the hole, it floods the bottom decks of the boat resulting in the boat splitting right down the middle, making it start to sink. Before Jack and Rose know it, they are shoulder deep in 28 degree water, just below freezing. While Rose is afloat on a broken closet door, Jack is floating aside her, with his whole body in the water. Resulting in Jack developing hypothermia and dying. It was really unfortunate that Rose lived, and is now living without her love. I would have liked to see it end with both of them surviving and at some point start a family and grow old together. Since the Titanic, was an actual tragedy, the movie was extremely sad, so it would have been nice to see it end on a much happier note. Especially, after seeing how much they loved each other throughout the whole movie, it would have been awesome to see them both come out of it together and live life.